


A Masochist Unlocks a Sadist

by LolyzOtaku



Series: Femlash Smut Fics [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cutting, F/F, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Made For Each Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, Yuri is a maso and Monika is a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: Yuri does things to Monika's mind, and Monika does things to Yuri's body.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femlash Smut Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	A Masochist Unlocks a Sadist

It had been a quiet day. It  _ had. _ Days were never quite as expected since Monika started the literature club, but this day, probably takes the cake.

“I’m not sure if I should ask…” Monika wonders out loud, entering the empty classroom to the confusing surprise of Yuri, who’s wielding a knife. The taller girl visibly startles, nearly dropping the knife if she hadn’t been holding onto it tightly.

“Monika!” Yuri exclaims. “You’re here… rather early.” Monika was a smart girl, she wasn’t early, she always arrived at the club at this exact time (she had memorised the school schedule), Yuri’s the one that was uncharacteristically early for her usual.

Monika hums, and shuts the door behind her. Yuri wasn’t going to ruin her routine, regardless if she had a knife or not - speaking of which, Monika had already an inkling that Yuri had a weird fetish with sharp objects, mainly because of how many times the girl had mentioned her knife collection. I guess she just didn’t expect her to bring one to school.

“Monika… you’re not going to tell anyone are you?” Yuri asks, her eyes surprisingly wide. It was quite endearing to watch Yuri actually fret for once, instead of those petty displays of shyness she sometimes acted out.

“What? Tell the school board that a student is in the possession of an offensive weapon on school premises?” Monika teased. “Of course not, you’re my friend.”

“Geez Monika…” Yuri chuckles breathily.

That seemed to end the conversation.

It was morning, yet it felt like evening. The sun was still rising, so the sky still had those orange hues of a sunrise, and there was barely anyone in school. Monika was used to this, but she couldn’t quite focus today on doing her work, constantly taking glances at Yuri, who was quietly reading a book at her desk.

Maybe she wondered why she had been here so early? Why she had finally decided to bring a knife to school? Why she was so distracting? Maybe the last one couldn’t be answered by Yuri, but it was sure getting on Monika’s nerves. Monika wasn’t a stranger to attraction, to female attraction too; her attraction to girls however was purely lustful, she had no interest in a romantic relationship with other women. But, she constantly thought of having sex with women… with Yuri too.

But no one could really blame her, Yuri was popular because of that. She was tall and gorgeous, like a model. Yet, delicate like a flower. Though Monika knew that was a lie, she was far from delicate. If she were a plant, she’d be a cactus.

Lost in her thoughts, she realises she’s still staring at her friend, and only when Yuri looks up does Monika return to her work.

The day goes on like that until the rest of the club arrives.

They share poems, talk, have their classes, talk more, share more poems, read together, and eventually go home. Monika does a bit more work at home like usual and then goes to sleep, ready to wake up early tomorrow again.

Her dreams were bizarre. She dreamt of Yuri - which isn’t strange in itself - but she dreamt of Yuri, tied up to her bed, her arms with cuts like Monika had seen, and her voice whimpering and crying out  _ ‘More!’ ‘Hurt me more!’.  _ Until Monika woke up in cold sweat, her alarm ringing.

She took deep breaths as she turned off the alarm, trying to get her breathing in order. Her whole body was sweaty, so she was glad she could take a shower before heading to school, besides that… she noticed her panties were wet. Never had she thought that the idea of Yuri begging for her to hurt her, turned her on. Maybe because she knew Yuri took such joy from it, maybe that’s what made her heart race.

Monika couldn’t dwell much on it, she had a routine to follow. So, she took a shower and headed to school like usual.

The morning rays of sunlight peeked between clouds that floated across an orange canvas. The sunrise had always been one of Monika’s favourite things. And the empty classroom, coated in the colours of those rays, was a close second. Only that when she opened the door, she found Yuri again.

This time, breathing heavily and cutting her wrists.

“Yuri.” Monika warned.

Yuri jumped so terrified that this time she did drop the knife. “Monika!” Yuri turned around, one of her sleeves rolled up, clearly showing the many cuts throughout the weeks. Monika glanced over at it, her brow furrowing in irritation. When Yuri noticed where she was looking, she quickly pulled the sleeve down, rubbing that arm gently.

There’s a long silence.

“It’s not-”

“You’re a freak.” Monika cut her off, shutting the door much more harshly. Yuri stared at her dumbfounded, unsure of what she just heard. Monika strode inside the room, towards Yuri. For a solid second, Yuri thought she was going to hit her, and her face flushed with excitement, though her body reacted with fear. “Why do you hurt yourself? Do you enjoy it? Or is your life just that dull?”

“I… what?” Yuri was simply speechless, staring at her club leader, her friend. Monika didn’t look angry, but frustrated, like there was a problem she just couldn’t solve.

“I don’t understand you Yuri, and I really don’t understand these images you put in my head.” Monika continued, acting like Yuri knew of what she was talking about. “Do you get off on pain? Are you a masochist?” 

Yuri gasped when Monika pushed her lightly, as if mocking her. Yuri nearly tripped over the desk, her back hitting it heavily. She was cornered, but she was so focused on Monika that she didn’t notice how Monika just kept getting closer.

“I had a dream about you that made me think that we’re quite similar.” Monika muttered, her eyes lowering seductively. Yuri had seen that face, it’s the face she does to the boys who run errands for her, the boys who ultimately pine for her love for the rest of their high school years. Yuri felt a rush throughout her whole body, her legs practically melting. She had to lean back on the table for support.

The brown haired girl pushed her further, not with her hands, but with her presence. Yuri finally had to hop on the desk to be able to be a respectable distance from Monika- what is she talking about? This is the opposite of respectable! Monika is so close that Yuri can’t help but lose herself in her aesthetically pleasing features. Her sharp emerald eyes, her plump lips, always with the slight attempt of makeup to look just about kissable.

“W-What… What was the dream?” Yuri attempted, just above a whisper. Monika grinned, her hands delicately resting on each side of Yuri’s body. She was definitely trapped, but she felt thrilled.

“You were tied up,” It had only begun and Yuri was already shivering. The imagery was overloading all of her senses. As an active reader, she had a very detailed imagination. “And you were begging me to hurt you.” Monika couldn’t trick Yuri either, her eyes were constantly debating where to look, Yuri’s eyes, Yuri’s lips, Yuri’s general face…

“Oh…” Yuri practically moaned. Monika breathed out, groaning as her body tensed up. Yuri could tell what she was doing to her friend, even if she didn’t mean to, but Monika should know as well what she was doing to Yuri. Carefully, hesitatingly, Monika leaned further towards Yuri, her nose brushing Yuri’s neck. The purple haired girl whimpered, raising her chin as Monika trailed bated breaths across her neck.

“Monika… did you like-” Yuri has to stop to take a breath, feeling her friend’s hand reach to caress her thigh. “that dream?” She managed to ask, her hands finally moving to grab Monika’s arms, clinging to them desperately.

The other girl simply hummed pleasantly, only making Yuri tremble at the sensation of her lips finally making contact with Yuri’s neck. She kissed gently at first, fluttering her lips slowly up her neck to her jawline. “Do you want me to hurt you Yuri?” Monika asked in a very low tone, almost like a purr. Her other idle hand rubbing Yuri’s wounded arm, making the girl wince, before reaching carefully to her neck, slowly tightening her grip around her throat as her lips finally reached her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you rough?” Monika whispered.

Yuri cried out, her whole body reacting to Monika.

“Yes.” Yuri whined. She could hear Monika take a shaky breath, before pulling back. Yuri could finally see her face again, clouded with desire. Neither let go of each other.

It was only for a few seconds, as each of them stared each other down, but Monika surged forwards and kissed Yuri passionately as if she took years to make the decision. Monika instinctively reached down to Yuri’s legs and parted them, just so she could be closer in between Yuri’s legs. As the kiss deepened, Yuri wrapped her legs around Monika’s waist, trying desperately to get her closer.

Monika moaned in the kiss, forcing Yuri’s lips open to push her tongue inside. Yuri melted, whimpering at the sensation of wanting someone so bad. Their kiss was sloppy but fierce. Finally, they both pulled back to breathe, though Yuri nudged Monika’s chin to kiss again, Monika however seemed to have different ideas as she parted from Yuri’s lips (though Yuri whined her name). Her eyes stared down at Yuri’s chest, her hands reaching inside Yuri’s uniform to caress her stomach, then her ribs and eventually her breasts.

“God…” Monika breathed out, feeling Yuri grind her hips against Monika’s, distressed for touch. Monika impatiently grabbed the hem of Yuri’s uniform and pulled it up to her breasts, now able to see the black bra the girl wore. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Monika please…” Yuri begged, wrapping her arms around her neck. She wanted it real bad, and of course they both wanted to hurry it up, they were in the middle of a classroom after all, and the other girls could come in any second. Monika hurriedly pulled Yuri’s bra down and leaned forwards to lick her aroused nipples. Yuri moaned rather loudly, insisting more on grinding against her. When Monika bit down, Yuri almost cried with joy.

“Please please.” Yuri repeated.

“Fuck it.” Monika finally said, her breaths matching Yuri’s own erratic ones. With a strength unbeknown to either of them, Monika grabbed Yuri by the ass and took her off the desk. “Stand up.” Monika ordered, and Yuri reluctantly unwrapped her legs from around Monika and placed them on the ground. If Monika hadn’t still held onto Yuri, the girl would’ve probably fallen to the ground due to how shaky her legs were.

Yuri was so out of it, so dazed with lust, she almost didn’t register when Monika turned the girl around and pushed her against the desk. Her cheek and naked breasts tingled with the sensation of the now warm desk against it, and feeling Monika’s presence behind her excited her so much, she couldn’t stand still. “Monika…” Yuri whined again, tired of waiting so long.

“I’m getting to it.” Monika answered just as impatiently. Yuri gasped when she felt Monika reach inside her skirt to remove her panties, Yuri almost jumped out, feeling so exposed in the middle of the classroom, but Monika’s firm hand on her back stopped her.

Once those panties were at her feet, Monika spread Yuri’s legs a bit wider before inserting a finger inside her. Yuri screamed, her body twitching. “Holy fuck.” She said, her voice trembling with her breaths.

“Don’t be too loud now…” Monika warned, her finger increasing its speed as she leaned down to bite her ass teasingly. That’s basically impossible. “You’re really wet so this won’t be hard.”

“Fuck…” Yuri wheezed. Monika kept getting faster, making only Yuri moan louder and louder. Eventually she put two fingers in, Monika’s body bending down on top of Yuri’s back, as Yuri’s legs started to give out.

“This is incredible.” Monika whispered huskily at her ear.

“Yes yes yes…” Yuri babbled, her hands finding the edges of the desk and holding on tight. Monika eventually decided that it wasn’t enough and reached down between Yuri’s body and the desk to play with her nipples. “Monika god please, harder.”

“Ooooh…” Monika chuckled, her fingers pushing further inside, faster and rougher. It hurt Yuri, but she liked the pain, and it only managed to build this knot inside her stomach tighter and tighter. “Come on Yuri, I know you’re close.”

“Shit I’m so close, just more. Do it more.” Yuri begged, the desk rattling out of place as their bodies moved with the rhythm of Monika’s fingering. Yuri could feel it, so close, the feeling of Monika’s fingers moving inside and out, Monika’s breath on her ear, Monika’s other hand twisting her nipples. Everything was making Yuri reach the edge.

Yuri moaned, cried out and Monika seemed to moan slightly lower as well. “Please please please please!” Yuri implored.

Monika grunted, her fingers moving erratically inside Yuri, desperate for her to cum. And then, finally. Yuri gasped, out of breath, her head lifting up from the desk at the sheer strength of the orgasm, her whole body twitching, convulsing as her legs shook like a newborn deer.

Monika fingered her slowly, removing fingers as Yuri’s body calmed down. Their breaths returned, tiredly, they breathed in unison. Monika stepped away from her friend and helped her up - though Yuri still couldn’t quite stand.

They both adjusted their uniforms, placed the desk back and patted down their hairs. Yuri, shy even after everything, glanced at Monika. The girl leered at her, her emerald eyes shining with mischief as she brought her fingers that had been inside Yuri, to her mouth, licking her fingers off, cleaning one by one. 

Yuri shuddered, knowing this was definitely not going to be the last time.


End file.
